MoonFlower Guardian
by Sunstar789
Summary: Sequel to Sonic the predator. Sonic has learned to cope and control his new predatory side,but when he finds a letter and a later on gift from his mom he tries to hide it. Somehow scourge finds out and teams up with Eggman to take over. Can Sonic stop them and protect this new realm or will the fastest thing alive finally fall.
1. Chapter 1 Practice Makes Perfect

**Sunstar789: hey guys thirsty for more well heres book 2 of Sonic the Predator series.**

 **Sonic: oh sweet chaos yes!**

 **Shadow: awsome**

 **Sunstar789: Naela and Remona are also in theis too**

 **Naela: Yes *hugs sister***

 **Remona: *Squeals and hugs back***

 **Tails: sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Amy: Sega does**

 **Blaze: but she owns Naela and Remona so no stealing**

 **Knuckles: Review**

 **Silver: fav**

 **Rouge: follow if you like**

 **Orbot and Cubot: and Enjoy**

Chapter 1 Practice Makes Perfect

"Thats it Sonic your doing great" Tails praised. He and Sonic were in the lab running some tests. Sonic was running normal on a treadmill designed for his speed, curious at how Sonic got back to normal, Tails had asked Sonic if he would volunteer so here he was running at top speed nothing but a blue streak.

"Great Sonic okay I'm going to try something" Tails said setting his clip board down and getting up "try what" Sonic asked keeping up his speed. "I'm going to see if changing into predator is in sink with your mood" Tails explained slowing down the treadmill to a jog so he could see his changes, which is just a full on sprint to Sonic.

"Sonic this morning I used your toothbrush to wash mud of my shoes" Tails said trying to stifle a smile "what! You mean my white one with a blue streak at the end" Sonic asked upset "Darn it Tails that was my favorite one!" Sonic shouted angrily.

Finally just what Tails was looking for, Sonic's eyes flashed bright red as his whole body shined to a sparkling blinding white. In just a few seconds the light burst as Sonic's form changed.

Now Sonic was in full predator mode, his eyes were glowing a blood red, his fangs poking through his mouth, he had switched from running on two legs to all fours as his much longer tail bobbed up and down.

Tails grabbed his clip board and wrote some notes as he sped up the treadmill,but when he looked back up Sonic was gone. Confused tails walked closer until he heard the distinct sound of feet meeting the treadmill "Great chaos Sonic your faster than the speed of light in this form," Tails anounced in amazment "what really?" Sonic asked surprised, destracted he lost his rythem and fell makeing the tredmill slingshot him into a stack of boxes with a crash.

"You alright Sonic" Tails asked spotting the blue hedgehog upside down in a pile of boxes still in predator mode. "Yeah I'm alright" Sonic answered getting up on fours again "did you really use my tooth brush?" He asked smiling Tails laughed "no Sonic of course I didn't"

"If you don't mind Sonic could you stand up for me" Tails asked clip board ready "I am standing" Sonic said confused "No silly I mean normal on two legs" Tails said "okay" Sonic said and using the door way for support rose to two.

"Great now let go of the wall" Tails instructed. Slowly Sonic let go and stood for a few seconds just before losing his balance and falling back to fours. "Huh you can't stand on two for long can you Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic shook his head solemnly.

"Thats okay I have enough research now" Tails said then looked at his watch "oh shoot come on Sonic you said you would come with me to the library" Tails said shutting down all the computers.

"Well a promise is a promise" Sonic said smiling as he shined and changed back. "Brother are you going somewhere?" Remona asked Sonic hadn't noticed Remona making lunch in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah me and Tails are heading to the library we should be back in time for lunch" Sonic said standing up on two and helping Tails turn everything off. "Be careful alright" Remona said Sonic smiled as he and Tails walked out and closed the door.

"You bring your library card Sonic" Tails asked as they walked out the woods towards town "No I'm not going to pick out a book this time buddy" Sonic said as they entered the library. Tails frowned then walked into an isle of books mostly about computers and DNA splitting.

Bored Sonic headed into another isle "Where are you going Sonic" Tails asked in a quieter voice "I'm just going to head over into the big cat section" Sonic whispered back, leaving the yellow kit to take interest in a book on DNA halves.

"lets see lions,pumas,jaguars,cheetahs ahah panther" Sonic said succeeding in finding a book. It was pretty thick like a feild journal, but it had a strange lock on the cover and key.

"weird who needs to lock a book" Sonic said to himself. With book in hand Sonic chose an empty desk with a low hanging lamp overhead to read as he waited for Tails. "okay what do you have for me book" Sonic said as he flipped through pages. It had been a while since he read a real book instead of comics all the time.

"A panther's claws never stop growing in order for them to climb trees and catch their food" Sonic read. "Thats interesting" making sure no one was watching Sonic unsheathed his claws. They were a midnight black and pretty long and sharp.

"They have a bite force hard enough to severe the neck and spinal connection of an animal...Wow" Sonic said quite imprested and proud that he had now inherited this trait.

"Panthers are the only big cats known to see in infrared light...thats a lie i can't see that at all" Sonic said looking up from his page to test it "Maybe i can only use it in predator mode" Sonic said and returned to reading.

"Their tail and hind legs are the most important part of them...well my legs are deffinatly important but how is the tail?" Sonic questioned "Now i wish i really did bring my library card" Sonic said face palming

"Having trouble there babe" Sonic sighed he knew that voice too well, getting Sonic turned around "Scourge what are you doing here" he asked quite darkly. "Can't a guy just come and hang out in the quietest place possible" Scourge asked with a smirk

Sonic roled his eyes and tried to leave to find Tails, but Scourge pinned him against a book case. "now babe i know you can say hello better then that" He mused enjoying Sonic's annoyed look "Now's not the time Scourge" Sonic said as he moved one his hands and escaped his grasp.

Frustrated Scourge grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him close holding him across the chest. Sonic wrenched and pulled against his restraints,but Scourge only tightned his hold. "Come on babe don't you want to have some fun" Sonic growled as he looked at Scourge eyes flashing red.

"Let Go" Sonic said slowly and deadly, surprised Scourge loosned his grip allowing Sonic to go find Tails. "you can't stay away from me forever babe" Scourge said quite loud. Some people actually came out the isles to tell him to shush.

Tails was surprised to find Sonic approaching him rather angrily "You alright Sonic?" Tails asked "Yeah i'm fine just a bit ticked" Sonic replied rubbing his temple. "look sorry Tails but would you mind putting this on your card" Sonic asked showing Tails the book

"A panther feild journal huh sure as long actually read it" Tails said smiling as he handed the librarian his card "Sure buddy" Sonic said smiling slightly.

As Sonic and Tails left the library with biiks in hand, Sonic saw Scourge across the street staring directly at him. He growled annoyed and descusted as Scourge winked at him.

 **Sonic: oh come on why scourge he's such a**

 **Sunstar789: Sonic the viewers**

 **Sonic: *sighs* sorry i just really don't like that guy**

 **Sunstar789: I know and im sorry but he's important too for this story**

 **Shadow: just power through it faker**

 **Sonic: Yeah alright**

 **Naela: review, fav and follow**

 **Remona: see you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 Tail Trouble

**Sunstar789:hello and welcome back to chapter 2 of MoonFlower guiardian.**

 **Sonic: *slams door***

 **Sunstar789: whats wrong with you**

 **Sonic: just getting all my anger out from Scourge...dont go in your room**

 **Sunstar789: what! *runs up stairs* you better not have destroyed my comic documents.**

 **Shadow: anyway read review and follow**

 **Naela: be sure to private message to give more ideas**

 **Remona:and enjoy**

 **Sunstar789: SONIC!**

Chapter 2 Tail Trouble

Through out that whole day, Sonic still couldn't help but be ticked off. Its like a black cat crossed his path or in this case a green hedghog crossed his path,he was so angry that he was stuck in half predator mode.

That was a bad idea. In half predator mode Sonic only has a long tail and in this case it was trouble. At the moment Sonic,Tails,Blaze,Silver, and the sisters were getting set up to have a nice dinner party and boy was it a rush hour.

"Naela can you grab the cumin out the cabinet" Naela asked as she stired her soup "sure.. excuse me brother Sonic" Remona said Sonic smiled and moved to the side as Remona climed up and grabbed the cumin from the spice cabinet.

With spice in hand she dropped back down. Bad idea. Sonic yelped as Remona stepped on his tail wich was mistankingly laying right under Remona. "Sorry Sonic are you alright" Remona asked giving Naela the spice. Sonic bit his lib and knodded trying not yell.

Just for good measure he brought his tail closer to him so no one could step on it, but some how it did anyway. Sonic yelled again as Blaze stepped on it with the back of her heal. Sonic looked up at ceiling face turning bright red as he tried hard not to scream and curse.

"Sonic the tables all set" Silver said walking in and accidently stepping on his tail. Sonic froze from pain "Thats great Silver, but your standing on my tail" Sonic sqeaked holding in his pained cry. Silver looked down and noticed the blue whip like structure under his right hightech shoe.

"Oh Chaos i'm sorry Sonic" Silver said lifting his foot freeing his blue tail from preasure. "Its fine" Sonic sighed "you know what i think i need to stay away from traffic and go sit down" Sonic said as he turned to walk out but then Tails came running in right behind and at the moment Sonic tail was still being dragged on the floor.

"Guys are you almost done everyones almost here including Knuckles" Tails asked jumping up and down excitedly,not even noticing the blue structure underneath his feet. "Sweet Chaos Tails stop!" Sonic screamed surprising the yellow fox.

"Could you please get off my tail now" Sonic asked holding his head as he tried not to cry. "I'm So sorry Sonic" Tails said quickly leaping up and hovering. Sonic sighed in releif and this time curled his tail of the ground and held it in a loose line behind him as he climbed up his perch.

"Nice Tails" Silver laughed "You just made Sonic's day" "Oh shut it Silver" Tails laughed back slightly annoyed. Sonic smiled and shook his head as he watched them from his shelf.

Just as Sonic was dosing off the door bell rang making his ear twitch. "Tails Shadow is at the door" Sonic called sleepily "Now Sonic I know that you can see better but that doesn't mean... Shadow hi uh come in" Tails said letting the ebony hedghog in.

Tails scratched his head a little confused "How did you know it was him" Tails asked as Sonic layed his head back down"His scent duh.. I thought you would know that Tails'' Sonic mused Tails shook his head and chuckled as he walked into the kithchen to finish preparing.

" How's it going faker" Shadow asked smiling slightly as his arms crossed "well pretty good including the fact that for once im looking down on you and your looking up at me" Sonic said smiling Shadow shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Sonic could you go perhaps if you feel like it get some rosemary i'm going to need" Naela asked leaning in the doorway to see him. "Sure Naela" Sonic called as Shadow moved out the way so Sonic could leap of his perch and head outside.

He returned later carrying a handful of rosemary. "Sorry that took so long those branches can really dull ones claws" Sonic said handing Naela the rosemary. As Sonic sharpned them out side the rest of the guests arrived.

Sonic was happy. Everytime someone entered they would greet him nicly even Shadow was spotted al around the house with a slight smirk or a decent smile on his face. Even Orbot and Cubot happily greeted Sonic and even asked if he would join them in a came of monopoly.

"Alright everyone dinner's up" Remona called as they brought in large plates and pots and set them on the table. "Great i'm starving" knuckles said getting up from the couch and heading into the dining room. "you coming blue" Rouge asked as sonic slowly climbed down from his perch.

"yeah im coming" He said standing up on two as his tails glowed and shrank. He had finally calmed down. "This is great" Silver commented on a steak he was eating " Your a good cook" "Thank you" Naela said "but i didn't make the steaks Sonic did" Sonic froze at his name.

"No way Sonic you made this" Blaze asked amazed. Sonic rubbed the back of his head slightly embarressed "Yeah i did" He said shyly "This is awsome" Knuckles said raising his fork in the air "It was nothing really" Sonic said ears staring to get hot "Nothing, you can make an awsome steak without trying and say its nothing" Shadow laughed

"Thats my Sonic" Amy said happily Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes as he ate a green bean ,no sooner had he done that his stomach started to rumble as he felt nauseous. Covering his mouth Sonic ran from the table and into the bathroom.

"Is he alright" amy asked as she satrted to get up. "He'll be okay" Orbot said roling in "how do you know" Silver asked Orbot a little confused "The hedgehog has a predator no" Orbot asked Tails Knodded "well then his stomach can't handle digesting plants" Orbot explained " Wait so you mean to tell us that Sonic is going to have to eat meat all the time" Amy asked

"Well yes and no, he's going to have to at least try to get used to eating plants again" Orbot explained "I see so we'll just have to feed him vegetables once in a while" Naela said. Sonic came back down a moment later looking much better as he sat with the others "You alright" Remona asked scooting closer "Yeah...that green bean agree with me" Sonic said smiling.

Everyone laughed "Alright guys what do you say we start having some fun" rouge asked as everyone started to cheer. "well lets get to it" Silver said . And everyone got up and poured into the living room.

 **Sunstar789: There we are chapter 2**

 **Sonic: aww everything is so happy i love it**

 **Sunsta789: I'm glad you do but could you tell me why you broke my favourite figurine.**

 **Sonic: I didn't mean to iwas throwing things when it fell of your dresser**

 **Sunstar789: Anyway see you in chapter 3**

 **Naela: review fav and follow**

 **Everyone: Have a wonderful day**


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner Party Tragedy

**Sunstar789: hey guys back for more i see**

 **Sonic: here Sunstar789 i got you something *holds out gift***

 **Sunstar789: Oh Sonic thats really nice, but we need to get on with the story-**

 **Sonic: Just open it *smiles***

 **Sunstar789:*sighs* alright * opens and squeals***

 **Sunstar789: Its a figurine of you aww thanks**

 **Sonic:*rubs back of head***

 **KNuckles: nice now lets go**

 **Shadow: right so Sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Naela and Remona: she owns us though**

 **Rouge: review**

 **Tails: fav**

 **Amy: follow**

 **Silver: and enjoy**

 **Blaze: and make sure to give Sunstar789 ideas if you'd like to**

 **Sunsra789: *sets figurine on desk* Let the story begin**

Chapter 3 Dinner Party Tragedy

Everything was perfect. Sonic was laughing with his friends as they all watched a movie and played games. For once since the Eggman incident, Sonic actually felt like his normal self. "Hey faker do your funny impression of Tails" Shadow asked still laughing from Knuckles recent impression of Silver. Sonic shook his head waving his long head quills as he sat up on his perch "alright alright, hi I'm Tails and I like to tinker around in the lab and rant about ratios" Sonic said in a weird Tails like voice as he crossed his eyes making everyone bust out in laughter.

"Ha ha very funny Sonic" Tails said playfully "now could you do me a favor and get my computer chip?" He asked "Sure buddy" Sonic said hopping down his perch "where is it" "upstairs on my dresser" Tails replied he sat down with the others. Sonic smiled and went upstairs to Tails room. The young kit was pretty neat in his own way, to the right there was a desk piled with books and papers, to the left was a more less cluttered desk, and in the middle was bed nestled under a window.

Sonic chose the less cluttered desk to look for the chip, he did not want to upset the tower of books or else he would've been drowning in paper. "There it is" Sonic said as he grabbed the chip in a hurry causing a tan colored letter to fall to the ground. "Huh what's this?" Sonic asked picking it up "hey Tails what's this letter for!" Sonic called,but the room was filled with too much laughter so the fox couldn't hear him.

Sonic sighed and turned back to the letter. It was a yellowish tan envelope with cursive blue righting on it "thats...strange" Sonic said tilting his head and rotating an ear "it has my name on it". Curious Sonic unsheathed a claw and ripped open the top pulling out a letter...from a hospital.

' _Dear Mister Sonic ,_

 _We regret to inform you that your mother Ames Susana the hedgehog has passed away this morning at 8:00. We tried everything, it's remarkable that she survived these years with such serious burns. We later found that she had died of a slow moving disease which we believe she had encountered a few days after the fire accident. We are sorry for your loss._

 _Signed the Mobian Hospital_

Sonic was stunned,all this time his mom was alive and he had never seen nor heard from her and now she had just died today. Sonic backed up against the wall and slowly sagged down letting go of the letter as he wrapped his arms around his knees and held his head down as he started to cry. How, when, and why all these questions went through his head at the same time. How did he not know? Why did this happen? When did it start? But one stood out, why did Tails hide this from him? This only made Sonic feel worse, his best friend and brother had lied about his mom, it made him feel even more like a freak.

Sonic sobbed loudly unable to contain and hide his sadness anymore. He was devastated he hadn't seen his mom in eighteen years and now she was gone, gone forever. Sonic's ears wilted to the sides as he continued to weep. This was such a happy day,but just like that it was all turned upside down. Sonic stopped crying for a moment to think, holding his head up and unwrapping himself he found that he was not only sad but angry, unbelievably angry.

"Hey Sonic did you find the chip" Tails called as Sonic came down the stairs. Sonic glared at the fox which surprised everyone. "Yeah I got your chip" Sonic spat with such hatred that even Shadow couldn't help but wince at his words. "But would you mind telling me about THIS!" Sonic shouted as he showed the later to him. Tails immediately went pale, his twin tails stopped moving as his ears went down to the sides. "Where did you find that" Tails asked nervously slowly getting up from his seat "In your room where else" Sonic shouted annoyed as he waved the letter around.

"Now Sonic I can explain" Tails said as approached Sonic slowly "You see there-" Sonic slammed the letter on the table cutting Tails off "NO TAILS" he shouted his eyes flashing a dangerous blood red "you've been hiding this from me for eighteen FREAKING YEARS!" Sonic raged starting to tear up "why would you do that? I thought we weren't going to lie to each other." Sonic asked quieter "please Sonic you have to understand i - i didn't w-" Tails stuttered. Sonic shook his head disappointed with tears streaming down his face and dripping from his peach colored chin.

Without another word Sonic walked out and slammed the door behind him. "Sonic wait!" Tails yelled and tried to go after him, but Knuckles held him back. "Leave him alone Tails" he said putting hands on hips like a parent would "You've got some explaining to do" Shadow said standing beside him Naela and Remona also walked into the living room. "What did you do?" They asked together. Tails held his head down and started to mess with his fingers.

"I had to" he said quietly which put Shadow in a craze. "What do you mean you had to?" He asked confused. Tails sighed "wait here" he said as he walked up to his room. He soon came down with yet another envelope this one already open and a little old looking. Naela snatched it from him and read it out loud.

 _Dear Tails,_

 _I saw you on the cover on a newspaper and I've managed to get your address. You were with my son Sonic weren't you, my has he grown. Look please I need you do me a huge favor, the hospital has started to send letters about me I guess they know I probably won't last long please don't let Sonic read those letters you just cant. If he finds them hell be running his heart out to take care of me and I don't want him to do that. I can explain everything soon just keep my son safe. Thanks so much. Signed Ames Susana the hedgehog._

"So she asked you to hide those from Sonic" Amy asked "yes but I didn't expect her to last so long I didn't mean to make Sonic upset, now he'll never trust me" Tails said sadly "so what do we do now" Silver asked "let's just leave him alone he'll come back" Blaze said. Naela sighed come on Remona let's clean up.

Tails held his head down and walked towards the lab his tails dragging on the floor ' _great job miles you've really gone and done it this time'_ he thought sitting down at his work desk. "I'm sorry Sonic" he said putting his head down.

 **Sunstar789:alright chapter three**

 **Sonic: wow just just wow**

 **Shadow: same here**

 **Silver: well see you in the next chapter**

 **Blaze: remember to follow favorite and review**

 **Everyone: good bye**


	4. Chapter 4 Slight Depression

**Sunstar789: helloooo this is Sunstar789 giving you a warm welcome back to MoonFlower Guardian**

 **Sonic: she would also like to give a special thanks to wafflesbelike-NYAN CAT for helping Sunstar789 get this far with her awesome reviews**

 **Shadow: she would also love it if you could give her some more ideas soon**

 **Knuckles: make sure you read and review**

 **Naela: fav and follow**

 **Everyone: and enjoy!**

 **Sunstar789: expecialy you Waffles now let the story begin!**

Chapter 4 Slight Depression

Sonic growled as he ran his eyes shining blood red, he had never been so angry. He shined brightly as he changed and switched to fours. _' you can't run from your problems you know'_ "Shut up" Sonic hissed ' _that's all you do is run when are you gonna stop'_ " I said SHUT UP!" Sonic shouted speaking to know one.

"Great now I'm talking to myself" Sonic mumbled. Slowly he trotted and came to a stop at a large tree his tounge lolling as he panted. "Great now where am I" Sonic said looking around. "Uhh now I'm lost" Sonic said laying between the roots of the tree ' _I'm such a fool, so much for the hero of mobius'_ Sonic thought "mom why did you have to go" Sonic whispered sighing as he closed his eyes.

"Oh Sonic your not a fool" Sonic's eyes shot open as he held his head up "you are just...lost" Sonic got up and whirled around looking for the strange voice "who's there?" He called "who are you?" "Oh Sonic you've grown so much and yet there are things you still don't know" Sonic whirled around as something brushed his ear.

"Show yourself!" Sonic shouted getting into a four legged battle stance. Sonic listened, his ears rotating as he picked up strange noises. It sounded like whispering of some sort, but he couldn't understand them. His eyes darted as something blue and sparkly flashed by, it spun around him as if playing a game of ring around the rosy.

It stopped few inches from his face and started to take the form of a hedgehog. She was pink just like Amy, her quills hanged long over her shoulders each having a cobalt blue stripe running down the middle, she wore a short purple dress with white gloves,and her eyes were a bright green like Sonic's.

She leaned closer meeting eye to eye with him. "My have you grown into such a handsome young man" she said becoming solid. Sonic's eyes widened as he smiled and wrapped her in a hug crying on her shoulder.

"Sonic my son I've missed you so much" Ames said shedding a tear herself and pushing him off to see his face. "You've changed since I last saw you" Ames said tilting head and touching a gloved finger to Sonic's protruding fang.

"What happened to you" she asked Sonic sat down on his haunches and moved her hand "Its a long story mom" He said Ames smiled and stood up "well come on there's so much to be done but so little time" she said turning back to a ghostly blue color.

Ames continued deeper into the forest as Sonic trotted by her side tails waving gently. "Where are we going" Sonic asked "you'll see soon, we need your help" Ames said her expression changing into a sad concerned as the forest started to thin.

"Help?" Sonic questioned confused Ames didn't answer. As they walked the forest became thinner and thinner until it opened up into a huge meadow full of flower buds. The moon was full and it shown bright. As Sonic passed by each flower bloomed.

"Whats with these it's night flowers aren't supposed to bloom" Sonic said confused Ames chuckled and stopped. "There Moonflowers Sonic they only bloom at night" "oh my mistake" Sonic said turning his head embarrassed.

"Its alright we're here anyway" Ames said standing in front of a very large willow tree. "Umm where is here exactly" Sonic asked looking around, without answering Ames hands shined as she wiped them through the air making a doorway.

She stood to the side and waved him over. Sonic carefully crept over and walked inside Ames following. "Welcome to the Moon Realm" Ames said Sonic's eyes widened in amazement. This place was filled with trees and flowers of different colors, there were hedgehogs and bats alike walking with each other, and top it all off a huge waterfall and river in the center.

"Woah" Sonic said completely at a lost for words. Ames chuckled and hurriedly walked past "come on Sonic the realm leader is waiting for us" she said Sonic galloped beside her keeping up the pace with ease.

Soon they reached a building carved with different similes on the surface. Ames stopped and turned to Sonic "wait here ill be back" she said And disappeared inside. Sonic sat down and ran his hands on the wall feeling every curve and wave of each symbol the one that appealed to him the most was a symbol in the shape of a blur.

Ames poked her head out and waved Sonic over. Sonic took one more look before going inside "welcome Sonic" a familiar voice said Sonic looked up at the tall thrown and was surprised to see "Tikal?!" Sonic said shocked at seeing the sandy colored echidna. "Wow I haven't seen you in a while how's it been" Sonic asked sitting down "okay I guess" Tikal answered smiling slightly but it soon disappeared "Sonic we are in need of a new guardian and the citizens and I have agreed it should be you"

Sonic nearly fell backwards at Tikal's words "me! What happened to your previous leader?" Sonic asked confused. Tikal flicked her eyes then it clicked "mom you were the previous guardian" Sonic asked turning towards her Ames solemnly nodded her head.

"But how" Sonic asked "Sonic when a person passes from your realm they live on here" Ames explained seeing her son's confused expression "So Knuckles's kind are here too" Sonic asked Ames nodded Which is why we need you Sonic" Tikal said walking down from the thrown. "Come with me" Sonic followed trotting at a decent pace.

"Our realms in danger Sonic" Tikal said stopping at the river Sonic sat down again and looked up at her "we fear a great evil is upon us, which is why we need a guardian" Tikal continued pointing at the water fall. It separated down the middle exposing a white sphere. "Ames can no longer hold this and well the person next in line was to power hungry" Tikal said taking the orb.

"Hmm" Sonic said a little uninsured about the whole situation "so what do I do" Tikal faced him the orb floating in her hand " This orb holds a great power Sonic it has enough to destroy both our realms together" Tikal said stepping closer and kneeling face to face with Sonic "we only choose people we know have a great heart that's strong enough to hold this" Tikal explained

Sonic tilted his head and reached out, poking his finger to it. It felt warm and strange. Tikal pushed it into Sonic's hands. "Let the orb adjust to you" Tikal said Sonic looked at it his red slit eyes studied every inch of it. Suddenly the orb glowed bright white as white spirals slowly ran up Sonic's arms. Out of shock Sonic dropped it and the pattern disappeared.

"What the check was that" Sonic asked shaking a little Ames knelt beside him and held his shoulders. "Its chosen you Sonic" Ames said Tikal picked up the orb that was starting to spin madly. "Sonic please, your our only hope to help protect this realm" Tikal begged holding out the orb once more.

Sonic didn't reach for it "can you just tell what's going to happen" Sonic asked worriedly Tikal sighed "it's going to become part of your power Sonic, joined forever if it somehow this is taken out of your body... you'll die" Tikal said sadly Sonic looked at his mother, but she only took her hands off his shoulders and turned away sadly.

"Alright" Sonic said Tikal and Ames lit up with hope "thank you Sonic" Tikal said Sonic smiled and again held the orb. "Now a fair warning it will be a little painful at first" Tikal said. Sonic looked at her "you tell me this now!" he asked panicky.

Tikal shrugged. The orb glowed once more as white spirals again climbed up Sonic's arms. It's warmth had turned in to a burning heat the longer he held it. Sonic hissed in pain, but he refused to let it go as it started to dissipate.

The spirals soon made there way to the center of Sonic's tan belly and started to form a symbol. Tikal and Ames watched in amazement as it took the shape of a large moonflower. Sonic panted as the heat started to fade and the spirals on his arms faded away.

Ames caught him as Sonic cell backwards exhausted while Tiakl took a closer look at the symbol. It covered most of the tan section of his belly and pulsed white with every heart beat as it slowly spun around and around.

"This is strange" Tikal said "what is?" Ames asked concerned "your symbol was a star and Edward's was a moon, but I don't understand how Sonic's took the shape of a moonflower, he must have more power then you two." Tikal said still utterly confused.

"Every symbol is different Tikal and each have there own meanings" Ames said Sonic stirred and sat up shakinghis head "oh that's make me hate the heat for a while" he said standing on fours again. Tikal watched as Sonic's eyes changed green and his tail start to glow as he shined and changed back.

"Sonic what stage was that" Tikal asked "huh oh, that was my predator stage you see Eggman managed to get me with some kind of serum to enhance my panther side." Sonic explained. Tikal nodded her head in understanding

"It's time to go Sonic it's nearly sunrise in your realm" Tikal said Sonic smiled and nodded as he turned away and walked with Ames. "Oh Sonic" Tikal called Sonic turned towards her "here Knuckles doesn't know that I'm gone please give this to him" Tikal said handing Sonic a letter.

Sonic took it "sure thing Tikal" he said as he stored it in his quills and turned to catch up with his mom "ill see you next time" Sonic called as Ames reopened the door followed her outside.

"Well Sonic I guess this is good bye" Ames said standing in front of the doorway. Sonic sadly nodded and gave her one last hug "I'm gonna miss you" he said letting a tear fall "oh Sonic my son ill always be with you in here" she said pointing at his chest Sonic smiled and started to head off "say hello to Tails for me" Ames called Sonic stopped and turned "I kinda don't feel like talking to him" he said flatly Ames tilted her head "why not Sonic?" She asked

"Because he hid that letter from me and probably more" he said crossing his arms Ames made a pouty face "oh sweety I asked him to" she said Sonic looked at her confused "but why?" Sonic asked his voice starting to crack in sadness. "Sonic in order for you to be the next guardian I had to go first" Ames explained "but I at least wanted to see you one more time" Sonic said his wilting as he held his head down.

"Sonic look at me" Ames said holding his chin up " you can't hate Tails because of something I asked him to do, I had to ask him because if you saw me in my condition you would run yourself crazy" Ames said And she was right Sonic had always had a tendency to fall into depression and start running himself crazy if he couldn't do anything.

"Please Sonic it's not Tails flat don't destroy your bond with him" Ames pleaded Sonic hugged her again and smiled brightly " I won't mom, I promise" Ames smiled and hugged him back "now go Sonic and protect this power with everything you got" Sonic nodded and took of with his speed smiling widely. "Farewell my son" Ames whispered as she went back inside and sealed the realm door.

Sonic ran speeding past trees and bushes literally ridding them from some leaves. He had never been this happy before _now this is running_ "you said it" Sonic said as he whizzed past a river spraying water everywhere laughing. His symbol quickened its pulsing glow in total synce with his heart.

In no time at all Sonic found his way back home. Slowly he walked inside and quietly closed the door. He was fairly surprised to see all most everyone asleep on the floor "thats funny" sonic whispered "where's Tails" sonic looked around stepping over Knuckles and Silver and checked the couch.

Shadow was there a slight frown on his face as he slept. Sonic quietly walked passed him and entered the lab "There he is" Sonic sighed quietly. Tails had fallen asleep on his desk his head resting on the computer chip from earlier.

Sonic smiled and went back into the living room, grabbed a blanket from the cuboard, and gently placed it on Tails. "see you soon buddy" Sonic whispered quietly and left the lab quietly closing the door behind him. "Hmm Sonic" Tails said in his sleep.

Sonic yawned he was tired himself quietly stepping over his sisters he climbed up his perch and curled up. Sonic actually felt happy again he had seen his mom and now he was back with his friends. With those thoughts dancing in his head Sonic soon fell asleep.

It was only a few hours though that the sun had rose and everyone was getting up, well everyone but Sonic. "Man I slept like a rock" Knuckles said outloud only to be shushed by Blaze. "what" Knuckles asked Blaze pointed to the perch Knuckles looked up and was surprised to see Sonic sprawled out on his back sleeping soundly.

"When did he get back?" Silver asked "He must have come back during the night" Amy said reaching up and gently nuzzled his "Come on Sonic wake up" Amy coaxed "Amy I think its best if we let him sleep he had been gone for such a long time" Naela said "your right sorry" Amy said moving her hand away.

Sonic stirred a little and rolled over his back now facing them. "Hey whats that?" Remona asked something white was poking out of Sonic's head quills. Curious Shadow carefully pulled it out, Sonic only huffed a breath and continued to sleep.

"It's a letter" Shadow said "from Tikal" Knuckles waved it off as Shadow opened it "She's probably mad at me for not coming to her ceramony" Knuckles said folding his arms. Shadow bit his lip, "I think its much worse then that" Shadow said handing it to Knuckles.

Knuckles read it and almost lost it. Desperate for answers Knuckles went over and tapped Sonic " Sonic get up" Knuckles said calmly at first "Uhh Five more minutes" Sonic mumbled "Come on Sonic get up" Knuckles said shaking him now "Its early" Sonic complained

"SONIC WAKE UP!" Knuckles yelled frustrated startling the blue blur and making him fall on his back his legs over him "uhh I'm up I'm up" Sonic groaned roling over and getting up.

"Sonic where did you get this" Knuckles asked showing Sonic the letter. Sonic stretched and yawned he was still quite exausted and his symbol showed that as it pulsed white and spun very slowly.

"Its a little hard to explain" Sonic said looking sleepily at the letter "Sonic you look different" Amy said looking at the symbol on sonic's tan belly. "I get that a lot now" Sonic replied his eyes droopy "Anybody have a snickerdoodle?" Sonic asked "A what?" Silver asked confused "Snap out of it Sonic I'm asking a serious question."

Knuckles said shaking Sonic's shoulder's "I like snickerdoodles" Sonic said slightly limp in Knuckles arms "Come on Faker quite clowning around" Shadow said annoyed and slightly weirded out. "A snickerdoodle will make you feel better" Sonic said before going completely limp in Knuckles arms as he passed out exausted.

"I told we shouldn't have woke him up" Naela said Knuckles growled frustrated and shook Sonic again "Knuckles calm down" Amy said "Not until he tells me" Knuckles snapped as Sonic finally came to again "Sonic please where did you get this" Knuckles said slower showing Sonic the letter.

"uhh thats a funny looking hat your wearing there buddy" Sonic said Knuckles could see Sonic was struggling to stay awake and make sense but it wasn't working as Sonic's pupils blowed up and contracted where ever he looked. "Please Sonic make sense" Knuckles asked dessperatly. Sonic huffed and tried to focuse "Thats a letter right... I got from" Sonic struggled to get it out, but he was too tired "From where?" Knuckles pressed.

"There was this moon realm I think.. too tired..." Sonic said Knuckles shook him gently this time "Whats a moon realm Sonic?" Knuckles asked Sonic pointed weakly at his belly showing the Flower symbol "What does that mean" Knuckles asked, but Sonic had fallen limp again as he fell asleep.

"Come on Knuckles maybe Sonic can tell you when he's fully awake" Remona said Knuckles gently placed Sonic on the couch and covered him with a blanket "Yeah I guess" He sighed.

 **Sunstar789: well there you have it chapter 4 hope you guys like it**

 **Sonic: Expecially you waffle**

 **Shadow: review fav and follow**

 **Everyone: and have a nice day**


	5. Chapter 5 Discovery and Tortue

**Sonic: hi guys Sunstar789 isn't feeling well today so we're filling in for her**

 **Shadow: sonic why are you holding that?**

 **Sonic: *hides figurine* I'm not holding anything**

 **Shadow: hand it over**

 **Sonic: hold on I'm just adding some touches**

 **Shadow: give it *walks towards him***

 **Sonic: oh come on shads I know you can wait * backs up knocks over vase** *****

 **Sunstar789: what's with all the racket down there**

 **Sonic: nothing! Now uhh Sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Shadow :Sega does**

 **Tails: review and enjoy. and i can fix that.**

 **Sonic and Shadow: Phew**

Chapter 5 Discovery and Torture

Sonic yawned and stretched. He had had a good rest and now felt ready for the day. His symbol spun and pulsed white a little faster as his heart sped up.

He shook his head making his quils rattle and headed into the dining room. "Well good morning mister snickerdoodle" Naela greeted Sonic laughed "was i doing it again" Naela knodded "I told them not to wake you up" Sonic looked around but know one else was there.

"Where's Knuckles Sonic asked. Naela's smile dropped "He's outside with the others i was coming in to check on you" Sonic knodded and walked past her to the porch.

Tails, Amy, Shadow Silver Blaze and Remona were there sitting around Knuckles, he looked really depressed and his eyes were red like he'd been crying. "Sonic!" Tails said happily making the others look, but Knuckles.

"well you look rested" Blaze said "Thats a nice tattoo as well Sonic who did it it looks like its really moving." Remona said staring at the spinning and pulsing flower on sonic's bell. Sonic chuckled "Thats because it is moving Remona" he said.

Remona got closer and her eyes widned in amazement as she watched the flower spin and glow white. "Where did you get that"Before he could be bumbarded with more questions, Knuckles got up and stood right in front of Sonic.

"Sonic how long has Tikal been dead?" Sonic bit his lip and looked down "I don't know" He replied "I don't even know when or how she died but she gave me the letter to give to you sorry Knux" Sonic said.

"well can you tell me how you GOT the letter" Knuckles asked Sonic gulped and the flower's glow started to quicken with his heart, Knuckles was getting angry he hoped he wouldn't attack him.

Sonic looked at him nervously "It's a little complicated to explain Knux why don't you sit down and-" Sonic was cut off as Knuckles grabbed him by the throat and pinned him on the ground. "I'm not siiting down your gonna tell me what happened or so help me i'll break your neck, now spill it Sonic!" Knuckles yelled angrily.

Sonic struggled to breath under Knuckles strong choke hold, he weakly clawed at Knuckles hands trying to pry them off,but Knuckles only tightned his grip. "Knuckles stop!" Tails said pulling him by his back, but the red echidna wouldn't budge. Shadow leaped up and tried to pull him and Tails, but Knuckles only shoved them off.

Out of fear and desperation Sonic bit down hard on Knuckles hand which had been dangerously close to his mouth, his small fangs puntured his glove and dug into flesh. Knuckles only winced in pain and refused to let. Suddenly a giant hammer came from the side and wacked the Red echidna right in the face.

He flew off Sonic and crashed into the porch gate cracking the bars. "You better get your self together Knuckles, its not sonic's falt that Tikals gone" Amy said kneeling beside Sonic and poofing her hammer away, "You alright Sonic" Amy asked Sonic rubbed his throat and winced in pain as he took deep breaths.

The symbol started to slow down as well. "Yeah" Sonic croaked getting up Knuckles was had also sat up and was glaring at him as he held his badly bleeding hand where Sonic had bitten him. "I think im going to head off to the cafe for a late ill see you guys later" sonic said stepping down the porch stairs "I'll come with you Sonic" Amy said quickly walking to catch up with him as he turned and headed around the house.

Knuckles got up still fuming and limped into the house with Shadow, Tails, Blaze,Silver and Remona behind him.

"You know Sonic you look really nice with that flower on you" Amy said Sonic smirked "Oh really" "Yes" Amy said looking down at the pulsing flower again "You know Knuckles didn't mean to hurt you Sonic" Amy said Sonic sighed "I know and i didn't mean to bite him but any longer and he would've killed me" Sonic said sadly

"Well when we get back i'll make sure i'll hold him down next time while you explain" Amy said with an evil smile on her face Sonic smiled,but then it disappeared and was replaced with a sad look. "Sonic you okay" Amy asked "did i say something wrong" Sonic smirked "No nothings wrong it's just you remind me a lot about my mom if you ever wonder why i call you Ames for short" Sonic said looking up as they exited the forest and headed down the sidewalk.

"Oh, do you miss her Sonic?" Amy asked now curious "yeah but its easy to deal with since i saw her again last night." Sonic said "really you saw her, how?" Amy asked. Sonic explained how he had gotten lost in the forest and saw his mom's spirit, he also told her how he saw Tikal but he left the guardian and orb part out.

"Wow i wish i could have met her" Amy said as they entered Leonardo's Cafe another favorite place Sonic liked to hang out in. Sonic and Amy sat at the bar table "hey Sonic" Leonardo said happily he was a young cheetah with a white muzzle and black whisKers. "what will it be today"

"uhh i'll take the chaos berry late with extra cream" Sonic said "alright and what about your girl friend here" Leonardo asked pointing his pencil at Amy "uhh i'm not hi-" "she'll have a peach late with a lemon cake" Sonic butted in he already knew what Amy liked. Amy looked at Sonic seeing his face and ears turn a slight red and his flower quicken its spinning and pulsing.

Amy couldn't help but blush herself. "alright it will be here in a few minutes just make yourselves comfortable" Leonardo said as he headed off into the kitchen to place the orders. Sonic tapped his finger on the desk his now short claw making a light clicking noise.

Amy just sat and waved her legs around under the bar counter once in a while lightly kicking the wood. There was a quiet dinging sound as the door swung open and another customer walked in. Sonic stopped his tapping as a scent filled his nose getting stronger as it got closer. Sonic growled in annoyance, Amy turned around confused and was then filled with anger herself.

Scourge had just walked in with his gang and he had just spotted something blue and pink sitting at the bar. Scourge smirked and headed towards them as Amy quickly turned her head. She looked over to the side and saw Sonic clenching his fist.

"Well, well, well what brings you here blue" Scourge asked tapping Sonic on the shoulder, which he only shoved away with a snarl. "Hey if your gonna start causing trouble i'm going to have to ask you to leave" Leonardo said as he walked in sensing that something was wrong.

"Hey no problem we're just here as paying custumers" Scourge mused smiling. Leonardo gave them a quizzical look then disappeared back into the kitchen hearing something clanging and clattering. "So what you've been up to babe" Scourge asked leaning on his elbow next to Sonic.

"Nothing much just avoiding you and trying to get a late" Sonic said sarcastically as he scooted away more towards Amy. "Oh come on babe don't start getting distant" Scourge pretend pleaded as Leonardo brought Sonic and Amy's order. Sonic held his late as he let it cool down a little to ticked of to drink right now.

Scourge had turned to his friends Blade and Scratch and tried to get Sonic's attention from a different approach. "Hey did you here about the Hedghog that died in the hospital" Scourge said seeing Sonic's ear flick at the said hedghog and hospital "yeah what a bummer" Blade replied the red bird giving a thumbs down "I herd that she was so descusting that she died from a ravage infection." Scratch commented with an evil smile.

Sonic clenched his hand, claws digging into the polished wood as he clenched his teeth in anger. His symbol started to spin faster and pulse brighter as he got angrier. "easy Sonic" Amy whispered Sonic flicked his eyes towards her and knodded his head quickly gulping down his late. Amy had also just finished.

"Yeah ha ha" Scourge laughed "She was a pink hedgehog with blue stripes right" Scourge asked "Yeah" Blade knodded and leaned against a wall flipping a coin "Should've been cleaner dumb animal" Scratch said. Sonic snarled as he crushed the fancy tin late cup in one hand and faced Scourge who was quite surprised at this action.

Sonic's eyes flashed a deep blood red as his fangs started to grow "Don't talk that way about my mom" Sonic snapped Scourge and Scratch backed off, but of course their friend Blade didn't get the hint. "Oh she was your mom well that makes it ten times worse" Blade said with an evil grin.

Sonic snapped. He flashed white and changed form in mid air as he tackled the red bird biting and scratching clawing punching and kicking. Blade sqawked in fear and tried to run but Sonic only grabbed him by his tails feathers and slammed him into the ground with such force that it knocked the wind out of Blade.

Again Sonic lifted Blade, but this time through him right out the door just as a customer was leaving. Perfect timing am i right. Balde hit his back on a street lamp pole bending it as Sonic prowled out snarling. It scared the hell out of Blade, he tried to get up and run,but was only sat back down wincing from inevitably broken ribs.

He looked up to see Sonic growling at him his eyes like fire. Sonic picked him by the collar of his leather jacket and raised him up making his feet leave the ground "Don't EVER talk about my mom or it will be much worse then broken ribs" Sonic snarled. Blade gulbed and knodded his head as Sonic dropped him.

Leaving the bird outside Sonic went back in and sat down growling at Scourge as he past. "Sorry Leonardo, i'll pay for cup" Sonic said "No no it's fine these things are cheap anyway" Leonardo said inspecting the crushed cup. "thats some form you have there buddy" Sonic looked at himself holding out his hands revealing large black claws peaking from his gloves.

"How about another round for you and the lady on the house?" Leonardo asked Sonic smiled and knodded his head "But how about to go this time" Sonic asked "Sure thing" Leonardo said as he walked into the kitchen calling for another round.

"Sonic are you alright" Amy asked "yeah sorry for scaring you Ame- Amy" Sonic said turning away Amy frowned a little and felt bad that Sonic had stuttered and refused to call her by nickname.

As the two left with their second lates, a hand held Sonic back. "Hey Blue where did all that power come from huh" Scourge asked a weird look in his eye "Why do you care" Sonic spat and shoved his hand off to catch up with Amy. Scourge glared after him.

Sonic and Amy soon made it home as their friends greeted them. Sonic however wasn't in the mood as he quickly explained what happened in the cafe and retold what he said to Amy and headed up into his room.

As he closed the door Sonic immediatly sagged against it his body tired and head ringing. It felt like thousands of needles were being forced through Sonic's skin while he drowned. It was torture. Slowly getting up Sonic made his way to his bed and flopped down on top curling himself into a tight ball.

As he looked around the room while his pain subsided he noticed something brown on one of his perching selves. Ignoring the tingling sensation Sonic got up hopped onto the shelf with a single leap and took it down. The package was abouth the size of some kind of instrument amd resembled that of a small guitar.

Sonic turned it around and looked for some kind of tag, but there was none. Sonic siged and set it on his bed, grabbing a pillow Sonic hopped back onto the shelf and curled up again his longer tail having to wrap around him twice.

 **Sunstar789: *sniff* hey guys well here's chapter 5 hope you liked it.**

 **Blade: did i really have to get a beat down by a pipsqueak.**

 **Sonic: who are you calling pipsqueak**

 **Blade: BYE *runs out***

 **Sonic: *runs after him* Get back here ill show you who's the pipsqueak**

 **Shadow: well see you in chapter 6**

 **Tails: review fave and follow**

 **Amy: good bye and have a wonderful day**

 **Sunstar789: ACHOO!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Special Gift

**Sunstar789: hi guys *Achoo* im still a little sick but im getting better *Achoo* so without further adu i give you Chapter 6 *Achoo***

 **Sonic: you should probably go lie down**

 **Sunstar789: i will not *Achoo* abandon my viewers * Achoo* over a stupid *Achoo* little * Achoo* alright ill laydown.**

 **Shadow: tsk tsk tsk**

 **Amy: Sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Tails: sega does**

 **Naela: she owns me and my sister though so know stealing**

 **Blade: she also owns me**

 **Blaze: review**

 **Silver: Fav**

 **Knuckles: follow**

 **Orbot and Cubot:and enjoy**

 **Sunstar789: *ACHOO***

Chapter 6 A Special Gift

Sonic grunted and stirred, he was restless and had been for a little while now, he just couldn't help but think about Knuckles and the cafe incident. Sighing Sonic allowed one eye to open,then the other as he unfurled him self he was surprised to see Knuckles there sitting on the edge of his bed. He was looking away from though and he was holding the letter.

Nervously Sonic coughed to get his attention, but when Knuckles turned to him, he was much different. His eyes were once again a bright violate, not a speck of red touching his white eye, he had healed from the bite and hammer whacking fairly quickly, but the best part was the tough guy smile he was wearing.

"Hey bud" Knuckles greeted "It's about time you woke up" Sonic smirked and hopped of the bed to stretch "well I was little tired" Sonic replied just realizing that he was normal. "Knuckles stood up rubbing the back of his head. "Look Sonic I just wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday I didn't mean to hurt you" Knuckles said Sonic smirked "aww you actually care about lil'ol me" Sonic laughed Knuckles rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Anyway I was going to rip this letter up but then you went through all that trouble to get it now I kinda don't know what to do with it" Knuckles said looking down at the letter Sonic thought for moment then shrugged "you got me there but if Tikal is really important to you I wouldn't want to get rid of that" Sonic said

"Yeah I guess your right" Knuckles agreed and walked past Sonic to the door "we're waiting for you downstairs don't keep us waiting" Knuckles said disappearing down stairs. "Ill be down in a sec" Sonic called after him. "Right now to deal with that weird package" Sonic said turning back towards the bed. It was still sitting there on his bed, he wondered how Knux didn't notice it.

Again Sonic inspected the package looking for a tag or even a name, but there was none. "Thats odd" Sonic said tilting his head. Unsheathing a claw Sonic slit open the side of it going with the slight curve in the middle. To his surprise, Sonic unwrapped a violin. It was his exact shade of blue, with golden yellow pegs and ivory white strings.

"Sonic you coming" Tails called from downstairs they were trying to wait but the pancakes were getting cold. "Uh be there in a sec bro uh go ahead and eat without me" Sonic called back. Tails made a slight frown,but then shrugged it off unsure about what just happened.

Carefully Sonic lifted the violin by the neck and held the bottom facing him. There was no letter and still no name or tag. Confused he turned it around and ran his hand over the back. Suddenly his symbol flashed white as shining spirals ran up his arm. They wrapped around the violin making it shine white. Then with a blast of light it was gone. Sonic opened his eyes he had squeezed them shut during the flash. The violin now had white vein like spirals running all over ending each tip with a curl, on the back was the same symbol on Sonic's belly. A large moonflower.

Sonic grabbed the bow the violin, it had been a long time since he actually played one he mostly played guitar. The only time he played violin was when he was with Sally but when she got roboticized he never played one again.

 **Sunstar789: hi guys okay so around here this is where chapter starts getting a little musical so ill be naming songs for you guys can find them and play so you can get the idea most of them are beats so try to listen to the violin parts alright back to the story.**

"Been a while since I did this" Sonic commented as he placed the instrument under his chin and played Arkana- the beginning of the end.

"Yeah I know and then" Amy stopped mid sentence "you guys hear that?" They listened ears erect as they listened "sounds like it's coming from Sonic's room" Shadow said getting up. They all got up from their seats and headed upstairs, the sound getting louder.

Tails quietly opened the door to Sonic's room. Sonic was tapping his foot as he played the violin. His back was facing them so they couldn't see his face and he couldn't see them. Sonic's symbol then started to glow white as spirals climbed all over him. His head quills were wrapped in white lines as well as his back.

Sonic shined as he changed to full predator mode. Now covered in white abstract lines just like the violin, they both glowed and shined lighting up the room even more. Tails and the others stared in amazement and disbelief as Sonic played.

The veins pulsed white with unknown power as the song ended. Sonic lowered his bow and violin as the veins returned into his symbol only leaving a part on his arm and wrist as Sonic changed back to normal.

The sudden power, however, left Sonic exhausted he dropped the bow and violin as he fell to his knees holding his head and groaning. Quickly shaking off the trance, Naela and Remona darted into the room and put both of his arms on their shoulders and helped him up.

"Easy Sonic let's sit you down." Remona said. As they walked past Shadow got a quick glimpse of him and saw that Sonic's eyes were a light violate but they soon turned green as he sat down on a chair.

"Sonic that was amazing" Amy said excitedly "yeah i never knew the faker had a soft side" Shadow said folding his arms. Sonic cringed a little his heart was racing and not in a good way either as his symbol spun faster. "Shut up Shadow" Sonic said laughing a little.

"Where did you get it" Tails asked "that's the thing I don't know there was no tag I just found it in my room on one of my perches" Sonic explained slowly getting up as his symbol slowed down with his heart.

Silver came downstairs carrying the violin and bow. "How did you do that?" Blaze asked Sonic tilted his head confused "do what?" He asked "that weird shiny thing" Knuckles said staring at Sonic as if he was going to do it.

Sonic only shook his head "I don't know,but ill see you guys in a sec" Sonic said walking towards the door. "Where are you going" Remona asked "I just need to get a few things ill be back soon" Sonic said heading out the door and closing it behind him "that's Sonic for you always on the move" Tails said.

Sonic sprinted through the forest that devided them from town and stopped at the sidewalk towards the store. "Phew it's a good thing Amy forgot it was her own birthday tomorrow" Sonic said . Nervously Sonic walked into the store, not really knowing what to get Amy he had never really thought of it .

Sonic looked around inspecting every isle trying to find a nice gift. He passed lots of things purses, dresses, skirts. The store was just too pink for Sonic's liking though and it made him cringe whenever he saw something a little too dark pink.

He never liked the mall he only went for a chilidog or two but Amy kept dragging him there so now he grew accustomed to it. "Okay let's see" Sonic said passing more clothing areas. Just as he was rounding a corner something shiny caught his eye.

Walking back Sonic found a pair of gold earings each holding a gem with his exact shade of blue. Sonic smirked at the sight,he had found the perfect gift. Sonic quickly purchased them and darted out greeting the fresh air and colors.

"Tails has the cake, Blaze has the decorations, Shadow has the gifts , My sister's have the invites uhh this is getting out of hand." Sonic said rubbing his head his ear rotated as he heard something.

"So babe doing some shopping" Sonic growled and turned facing the green hedgehog angrily. "What do you want Scourge" Sonic said flatly for once Scourge actually looked managing as he stood in front of Sonic his eyes had a weird light to them.

Suddenly Scourge grabbed Sonic's hand tore off the glove exposing his fawn colored arm and white spirals "you?!" Scourge said confused. Sonic ripped his hand away and snatched his glove back "look dude I don't know what your problem is but I don't have time for this and I need to go" Sonic said putting on his glove.

Scourge watched him go an evil scowl appearing on his face. Itsoon changed into one with an evil idea "time to pay the doctor a little visit" Scourge said as he turned and walked away.

 **Sunstar789: *Achoo* well there you guys go hope you enjoyed it**

 **Sonic: well see you in the next chapter**

 **Shadow: have a lovely day**

 **Amy: read**

 **Tails: review**

 **Knuckles: favorite**

 **Silver: and follow**

 **Blaze, Naela, Remona: good bye**


	7. Chapter 7 Teaming Up

**Sunstar789: hey guys im finally over my cold thank goodness**

 **Shadow: same here**

 **Sonic: so can we get started**

 **Sunstar789: of course now I own Naela and Remona**

 **Sonic: Sega owns us**

 **Tails: review**

 **Amy: favorite**

 **Knuckles: follow**

 **Silver: and enjoy**

Chapter 7 Teaming Up

Scourge walked down the metallic hallway maneuvering around the many robot guards. "Jeez doesnt this guy have anything better to do than build armys against blue" Scourge said as he dodged another fleet of guards.

Finally managing to make it to the control room, Scourge started to look around. "Curse that speedy little hedgehog and his friends" Eggman raged angrily "no matter what I throw at him he finds a way to destroy every robot" Scourge smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"Maybe your just trying too hard Doctor Robotnick" Scourge said making Eggman jump in surprise. "Well if it isn't one of Sonic's little friends" Eggman said turning back to his computer "what do you want" "jeez Eggman rude much" Scourge said flipping a coin "spill it you green pin cushion, before i call the bots" Eggman said clearly not in the mood.

"I have a proposition for you" Scourge said with an evil smirk "not interested" Eggman said waving him off Scourge frowned and tried a different approach "what if I told you that i found an unknown amount of power" Scourge said walking up beside Eggman.

Eggman perked up at this and swiveled around to face the green hedgehog "I'm listening" Scourge smirked "blue has found some kind of power but it's attached to his body, if you find a way to separate them and give it to me, i'll help you create your so called Eggman land" Scourge explained Eggman smiled evily and held out his hand "Its a deal" Scourge took it and the deal was made.

"Happy Birthday Amy!" Everyone said as the pink hedgehog walked through the door "oh you guys" Amy said happily. Everything was amazing Tails had even made a dance floor just like the party a few months back. Amy had opened her gifts and was pretty happy at what she got, well almost. "Hey has anyone seen Sonic?" Amy asked she wanted to dance with him again since the other time they were disturbed. "Yeah I saw him in the kitchen" Remona said cleaning of the table.

"Thanks Remona" Amy said and continued past her to the kitchen. To her surprise Sonic was there leaning against the counter, he seemed to be in deep thought. She knocked on the door frame so as not to startle the young male.

Sonic looked up and smiled "oh hey Amy" he said in his normal cocky attitude, but something was a little off. "Hey Sonic" Amy said walking next to him "I was just wondering if you'd want to dance again. Sonic looked at her for a moment then looked down "I'm not sure if I want to do that again" Sonic said unsure "please Sonic one more try" Amy begged looking at him pleadingly.

Sonic clicked his tongue "alright" he sighed Amy squealed with delight "but first my present" Sonic said scooting small blue gift next to her. Amy snatched it taking no time in tearing off the blue paper exposing a small black box.

She opened it to find a pair of gold earnings with gem the exact shade of blue as Sonic's fur. Amy gasped with delight "oh Sonic thank you there amazing" Amy said closing the box and giving Sonic a kiss on his tan cheek. Sonic froze his muzzle and ears getting red as he watched Amy put them ' _come Sonic make your move!'_ Sonic thought "they... look nice on you" Sonic commented Amy smiled at him ' _you God damn idiot'_

"Now come on my favorite song is on" Amy said quickly dragging the blue male to the dance floor just like last time. Knuckles, Silver , Tails and surprisingly Shadow were already there showing off there moves when Amy stepped up Sonic nervously following. "Well looks like the faker has come to join us" Shadow taunted

Sonic smirked at his remark "ha ha very funny" he said lightly Amy giggled at his comment "hey Sonic why don't you show us some moves since your sooo good" Tails exaggerated Sonic put his hands up "no thanks" "oh come on Sonic don't be a woose" Knuckles said Sonic flared up a little his pupils changing into quick slits.

"Who are you calling a woose?" Sonic asked before twirling around like a corkscrew and finishing with a one hand stand. "I take it back" Knuckles said very impressed "but Sonic I thought you didn't like to dance" Amy questioned Sonic turned to her "I ment other kinds of dance Amy, I only know how to break dance" Sonic explained Amy nodded her head in understanding.

For the rest of that day everyone was dancing and eating like there was no tomorrow until finally they were ready to call it quits. As Shadow was heading back to G.U.N for his mission call, something on the roof caught his eye. He turned around to find Sonic there staring at the moon with violin in hand. Curious Shadow stood back a little more to get a good view ,but also out of sight from the blue male.

He watched as Sonic lifted his violin to his chin and began to play Demons- by Imagine Dragons. Starting off smooth, Sonic played gently not missing note when he suddenly jumped up slamming his feet on the roof. His symbol shown bright as it suddenly sent a large glowing shock wave through the sky.

His symbol sparked and spun at a blinding speed as it sent smaller waves through the air. Again Sonic played softer, following the lyrics in his head as he played when he jumped again sending another shockwave through the air followed by much smaller ones.

"How do you know he holds this power" Eggman questioned Scourge folded his arms as the the power flickered and shut off for a few seconds before coming back on again. "That prove my point?" Scoruge asked with smirk Eggman huffed and turned to his computer and turned on the camera.

It showed Sonic just ending his song and turning to walk away. "Wait stop the video" Scourge said Eggman stopped it,but Sonic's back was already turned "Okay rewind it slowly" Scourge said Eggman rewinded the video now Sonic was facing forward his violin at his side.

"Okay zoom in" Eggman zoomed in "Enhance" Eggman enhanced Scourge scowled and cursed. "Curse that echidna I knew she would do this" Scourge said kicking a stray robot part. Eggman swivled around to face him " I don't see the problem the blue hedghog just has a flower tatoo whats that got to do with anything?" Scourge turned to him anger and power lust in his eyes "Don't you get it Egg breath, He has the moonflower symbol, that means he has more power than anyone else"

Eggman scratched his mustach a little confused. Scourge rolled his eyes and explained more " anyone who posses the moonflower symbol have unknown power and can destroy realms within seconds" Eggman's eyes widened in interest

"I think i may have an idea"

 **Sunstar789: well there you go chapter 7 and very special cliff hanger**

 **Sonic: I got a bad feeling**

 **Sunstar789: Sorry sonic i might need to bend my promise a little**

 **Sonic: *sighs* alright as long as its not permanent**

 **Shadow: Well see you guys in the next chapter**

 **Amy: remember to review fav and follow**

 **Everyone: good bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Powerless

**Sunstar789: Hey guys welcome back to MoonFlower Guardian**

 **Sonic: just a fair warning this chapter may contain mild language and violent scenes**

 **Shadow: Now lets begin**

 **Naela: remeber Sunstar789 owns us sega owns Sonic's friends**

 **Remona: review**

 **Amy: fav**

 **Tails: follow**

 **Knuckles: and enjoy**

Chapter 8 Powerless

Sonic climbed down from he roof. He was happy from his performance and his symbol haxd opened another layer of petals making it appear larger on his tan belly. "Sonic that was amazing!" Remona said happily while Naela gave him a hug "our brother has very wonderful gift" Sonic blushed "aww it's nothing really." He replied shyly.

As he walked towards the stairs to his room, he turned to notice Amy sitting on the couch fiddling with her earnings. Curious Sonic headed over to her gently placing his violin and bow on the couch. "Hey Amy." He greeted. Amy smiled at him "oh hi Sonic." She said still messing with the earings. "Whats the matter you don't like them?" Sonic asked tilting his head. Amy shook her head "no no I like them it's just that, I think they could something a little more don't you?" Sonic looked at them , they were a little plain with just a giant blue gem in them like that.

Sonic took them from Amy "what are you doing?" Amy asked watching Sonic carefully as he took the glove off his hand with the swirl vein pattern "trying something" Sonic answered unsheathing a black claw, it too had a small white swirl that went into his hand and crawled half way up his arm. Sonic lightly touched each hearing with his claw tip ,no sooner had he done this then two small white flowers appeared in each center slowly spinning and glowing white, but Sonic's second layer of petals slowly disappeared.

Sonic smiled at his handy work and handed them to Amy who squeaked with glee. "Sonic these are amazing!" She said putting them back on and wrapping him in a death hug. Sonic gagged from the hold a little but returned he it anyway. Suddenly there was a thunderous noise as something exploded in the forest. "What the hell was that !?" Sonic exclaimed as he shined and changed into predator mode as Shadow burst in.

"Something just landed in the middle of the forest!" He exclaimed Sonic looked at Tails, Amy, and Knuckles before dropping to fours and galloping away into the forest. "Sonic wait" Silver called flying after him with the others behind. Sonic raced through the forest running a little slow to let the others keep their pace behind him as they leaped over stray logs and rocks.

They soon stopped as they reached a clearing in the middle of the forest. Sonic looked around Cleary seeing fallen trees and a few pieces of rubble "what happened here?" Tails asked as Sonic inspected a piece of metal "I don't know but somethings up be on the look out." He said "well well we just keep running into each other don't we blue?" Scourge asked as he slowly walked out of the shadows an evil smirk on his face.

"Scourge!" Knuckles said as he and others got in there battle stances and charged, but they were bounced back asEggman came down inside a robot that had out up the shield. Sonic slowly backed up as Scourge approached. "Whats the matter blue, scared?" Scourge taunted Sonic snarled at his remark "what do you say we have a little one on one you know a test of strengths?" Scourge asked an evil smirk on his face.

Sonic growled "I've been waiting a long time to kick your ass!" He exclaimed landing a hard kick to Scourge's jaw sending him slamming into the ground. Scourge sat up and rubbed his muzzle still smirking. Sonic flared up more and with a loud snarl landed a punch to his stomach.

Scourge gagged saliva coming out his mouth a little from the sudden pressure. He grabbed Sonic's fist and tried to throw him, but just as he released his grip Sonic wrapped his tail around his wrist and used his momentum to throw Scourge instead. He slammed his back into the shield,but quickly got up as he saw Sonic galloping towards him and try a hard punch. Scourge countered with a punch of his own creating a shockwave as the two collided.

Sonic jumped back landing on fours breathing heavily. Scourge stood up straighter huffing himself "very good, just what I expect from a guardian." Scourge said. Sonic was shocked how did he know that he was a guardian. "Surprising isn't it?" Scourge questioned

Sonic growled and prepared to charge "now robotnick!" Scourge screamed and before Sonic knew it he was trapped inside a weird ball. He banged scratched and even spin dashed again st it but to know prevail. Scourge just laughed "yes your power is just the one I was looking for surprising how you got the symbol though I expected something more like your mother's " Sonic was shocked then a realization came to him "wait a minute Scourge you were next in line?" Sonic asked in shock as well as his friends becoming wide eyed.

Scourge smirked " you finally figured it out, yes, indeed I was next in line but Tikal said I was too power hungry so she took away my rights to be next, to prove myself I challenged your mother to a decent duel of course I over powered her and her wounds killed her later." Scourge explained as he entered another glass tube on the other side.

Sonic became teary "but why Scoruge?" He asked Scourge looked up at the blue male "I had too Sonic your mom died slowly because I took her symbol and power, but she had already sent the orb back, now you have it and in a few seconds I will have the power I rightfully deserve!" Scourge shouted a crazed look in his eye.

"Set the machine to chaos energy baldy." Scourge commanded. Eggman grumbled a little at the insult ,but turned the dial and pressed the button. Sonic screamed in pain as blue electricity courses through his body. Scourge laughed in triumph as the energy hit him making him feel much stronger and more powerful. Eggman pressed the button again stopping the machine as Sonic collapsed in the dome. "Just your chaos energy alone is amazingly strong" Scourge said visibly floating a little "but it's not enough for me" he said looking up at Sonic.

He was on the floor of the container panting as he shined and turned back too weak to keep his form any longer. He looked down weakly at Scourge pleading with his eyes to make it stop. Scourge returned his gaze relaxing his smile "sorry babe it's just principle." He said giving a court nod to Eggman.

The doctor set the dial to remove and again pushed the button. Again Sonic screamed in pain and agony as the orbs power was torn from his body. His symbol frantically glowed and spunbwiththe rate of his heart as white tendrils emerged moving around madly. They fused together as they got sucked into another chamber reforming the orb. "No SONIC!" His friends screamed as the orb was forced into Scourge's body.

Scourge laughed Emily as he shined and changed in flash of light. Eggman smiled and lifted the dome off Scourge. Scourge walked out smiling, he had completely changed his green fur had turned into a dark purple, his eyes had become a so less red as well as the black veins pulsing all over his body leading to the symbol which had now changed into a black blur.

"Wow I can't believe Tikal trusted you with this much power" Scourge laughed rising into the air and looking over at Sonic. He was limp in the container but his eyes were open. "Aww don't go yet blue you haven't even witnessed what I can do." Scourge said pursing his lip in a puppy dog face before laughing.

"Damn it Scourge what did you do!" Shadow screamed punching the sheild. Scourge laughed "oh stripes you never cared for blue anyway why change now?" Shadow lowered his gaze making Scourge smirk "release them Eggman I have no use for them anymore." Scourge said Eggman gave a court nod and pulled a lever. Sonic was dropped to the ground landing with a hard thud as the shield was lifted.

"Now I can finally have my revenge and rule every realm in the universe!" Scourge cried in triumph as Amy made no time in racing to Sonic. "Wait a minute you said that you help me rule if I helped you get this power!?" Eggman said angrily Scourge looked at him and smirked evily "oh please you really thought I would help you?" Scourge said "but that wasn't the deal" Eggman stuttered "I was using you you fool!" Scourge yelled catching Eggman off guard "that's really sad doctor you can betray others, but it shocks you when you get betrayed yourself." Eggman lowered his gaze and stayed silent as Scourge flew off laughing.

"Sonic, SONIC speak to me!" Amy said shaking blue males head in her arms. Sonic gritted his teeth and weakly opened his eyes "Sonic please you've got to hold on" Tails said kneeling right beside the pink hedgehog. Sonic looked up at the young fox he couldn't see very well his vision was failing. "Tails" he croaked unable to muster the strength to speak. He grimaced and grabbed his chest his heart beginning to fail.

Amy looked at the others concerned and eyes asking for help. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, even Naela and Remona turned away not really knowing what to do. "Sonic you can't give up your the only who can stop Scourge." Amy begged eyes filling with tears Sonic looked at her his vision becoming foggy and getting weaker "sorry." He croaked before falling limp his hand slipping off his chest and falling to the ground as his head slipped into the crook of Amy's arm.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed in anguish as tears flooded down her cheeks.

 **Sunstar789 : well there you go now if you excuse me I need to go and deeply apologize to Sonic.**

 **Shadow: see you in the next chapter**

 **Everyone: so long 3**


	9. Chapter 9 Not Giving Up

**Sunstar789: hey guys Sonic is shunning me until I preform a chapter miracle so let's just begin**

 **Tails: Sunstar789 doesn't own us**

 **Knuckles:Sega does**

 **Shadow: she owns Naela and Remona though**

 **Amy: review fave follow and enjoy**

Chapter 9 Not Giving Up

Amy cried in despair her face buried in Sonic's tan furred chest "Sonic please don't leave." She begged. Tails hung his head, Naela and Remona silently let tears fall as they covered their mouths holding in their sobs.

Eggman had gotten out of his robot looking very surprised and upset. Holding his head low he tried to approach the group,but was stopped as Amy gave a very angry hiss "this is all your fault!" She screamed at him holding Sonic tighter to her chest.

"I hope you burn in hell for this!" "Now theres no need to be nasty" Eggman said calmly "Oh theres a need to be nasty!" Shadow growled his eyes glossy with tears that he refused to let out.

"Look I just want to help" Eggman said " I think you've done enough" Naela growled her sister sobbing on her shoulder. Eggman started to grow hot with rage "You think I wanted this to happen!" he yelled Knuckles snarled "listen fatso we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't made a deal with that lunatic" He snapped

"Yeah haven't you noticed that whenever you betray Sonic or us for that matter after we help your sorry butt you never see us come crawling back" Silver snapped.

"I wish Tikal was here to help" Knuckles said "she always knew what to do". Suddenly Amy's earings glowed red and shined bright startling the pink hedghog. She quickly took them off and tossed them onto the ground over Sonic's body.

Without warning they flashed a bright orangish blue before bursting and sending a shockwave through the air. Tikal, Ames, and a strange panther emerged from them looking like they had never died.

"Tikal?!" Knuckles exclaimed uderly surprised Tikal looked at him and smiled before turining back to Amy. "We got a distress signal we came as fast as we could" she said "Whos that Blaze asked pointing at the black panther who was just standing on two legs exposing his Sonic blue underbelly and chin.

Naela looked then gasped "Dad?" She said Edward looked her way and mustared a warm smile. Ames came and crouched near Sonic and Amy who was still silently sobbing in tears. "I knew this would happen" She said sadly as tikal walked over "It was taken from him wasn't it?" She asked Amy nodded still holding the blue male in her arms.

"Scourge you know good bastard" Ames growled in anger as Tikal crouched beside her. "He's not gone yet" Tikal said looking over at the earings and picking them up. She looked closly as she saw the small spinning white flowers inside until she looked up smiling "Sonic you sly dog"She said.

"What what is it" Amy asked "Theres a way to bring him back" Tikal said looking at Sonic's limp figure smiling. "We're not giving up yet" she said waving her hand around the earings extracting white tendrils from it. Forming them into a small orb, Tikal placed it right on top of Sonic's stomach.

Slowly it sank inside shining as it reformed a moonflower shape glowing and spinning once more. Sonic suddenly gasped and sat up coughing "Did I just die?!" He asked in fear and complete shock "Sonic your alive!" Amy screamed happily wrapping him in a hug. "Im going to take that as a yes."

Sonic said smiling a little. Then changing to a face of rage. He growled and gently pushed Amy off him. "Oh you are dead now Scourge prepare to kiss your life good bye!" He snarled quickly changing into full predator and running in the last direction they saw Scourge.

"Wait Sonic you can't face him again he'll kill you this time for sure!" Edward shouted galloping after his son with his friends in co. "I don't care" Sonic snapped " I'm not going to let this damn bastard just take everything we have!" "Then we're right behind you Sonic." Tails said whirling beside his pal "Yeah we're in this together." Silver said.

Sonic smiled feeling touched by his friends words. Picking up the pace they all headed straight for Scourge who was terrerizing the town. They are not giving up

 **Sunstar789: There we go the second to last chapter**

 **Sonic: great now I Don't have to shun you anymore, but I bent our promise a little**

 **Sunstar789: *smiles* thanks Sonic * hugs him***

 **Shadow: aww its so adorable its discusting**

 **Tails: Shadow!**

 **Shadow: what can i say i'm a dark person**

 **Amy: we'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Edward: And boy it's going to be a doozy**

 **Everyone: Hope you enjoyed it Good- bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Fight to the Finish

**Sunstar789: hello everyone I hope your prepared for the most awesome battle in your life**

 **Sonic: I know I'm ready, no deaths this time**

 **Sunstar789: as long as my name is Sunstar789 no more deaths**

 **Tails: review fav and enjoy**

 **Knuckles: we belong to sega**

Chapter 10 Fight to the Finish

They all kept there pace, easily covering miles as they approached the town following Sonic. The blue hedgehog had been brought back with rage now in his heart for Scourge. He had been growling and mumbling his disapproval for the guy for years,but this tipped the scales. Sonic faltered though grimacing as he fell back.

"Whats wrong?" His panther father Edward asked. Sonic shook his head and sped up again only to faulted once more his symbol flickering. "Nothing I'm fine" Sonic said dismissing the problem and speeding forward this time keeping the pace.

Finally they burst through the trees and into town. The streets were torn to shreds buildings were on fire, and there were lots of people either screaming or trying to help their injured friends. Sonic looked up and down the streets finally finding his cheetahs friend Leonardo climbing his way out of a wreckage.

Turning quickly, Sonic galloped towards him. "Leonardo!" Sonic called grabbing the cheetahs attention. He turned to him with a look of terror and shock on his face "thank chaos Sonic your here!" Leonardo said eyes filling with relief. "This flying hedgehog just came out of nowhere shooting beams out of his hands while shouting rants and orders" the young cheetah described.

Sonic growled and bared his teeth "SCOURGE which way did he go?" Sonic asked. Leonardo turned and pointed past his cafe which was somehow still standing unscathed. Sonic nodded his thanks and flicked an ear in the direction signaling the others to follow.

Sonic suddenly winced bad just as they were approaching down town, falling behind the others struggling to open his eyes. "Sonic are you alright" Shadow asked slowing down with the others to let the azure hedgehog catch up. Sonic shook his head trying to open his eyes but his vision was either too bright or flickering between dark and light colors.

He rubbed his face with his hand somehow keeping his pace on three legs, just as they ran past Amy's favorite shop, Sonic opened his eyes revealing them to be a glowing orange. Sonic looked around everything cold was blue while flames and other things were either red yellow or orange. Sonic could finally see heat signitures "wow this picked the perfect time to kick in." Sonic said looking around.

"You can see heat?" Tails asked Sonic nodded and sped forward to get good look. He saw plenty of people but one warm body stood out. "There over on crismark!" Sonic said his eyes fading back to red.

Scourge laughed maniacally as he shot a chaos blast at a nearby building setting it ablaze. "Run you fools!" He shouted "there's no hero to save you now ha ha ha!" Scourge stopped looked to the side hearing someone crying. He sneered in pure evil targeting a young girl who was carrying a little doll. "Oh please there's no room for tears only PAIN!"

Scourge shouted shooting a blast straight for her. She was to stunned and scared to move as she stared at the bright green chaos beam. Suddenly just at the last second the girl disappeared from sight the blast hitting nothing but solid ground.

Scourge floated there confused, then growled in frustration "You just won't die will you?" Scourge asked slowly turning to gaze into blood red eyes. Sonic growled his disapproval still gently holding the girl by her scruff in his teeth. "Thought so but how are you STILL alive?"

Sonic gingerly set the girl down behind him nudging her to make her run then turned back to Scourge. Scourge smirked as he caught a glimpse of the small symbol on his stomach "you sneaky little bastard." Scourge said "you managed to hide away some power didn't you?" Sonic growled as Scourge laughed "no matter what can you do with only a third of power compared to mine?"

Sonic snarled "It's not even yours you sick freak!" Scourge smirked at his anger "so you really think you can defeat me with that much power and some weaklings?" Scourge asked "your power can barely even support your life" "I know we CAN defeat you and we WILL!" Sonic yelled. Scourge laughed a little then turned serious "well come on then TRY ME!"

Sonic snarled viciously and shot forward at light speed catching Scourge off guard as he landed a hard punch to hard punch to his stomach. Sonic quickly twisted around Scourge "Shadow!" He called giving the ebony hedgehog a heads up as he kicked Scourge towards him.

Shadow smirked and leaped up "chaos BLAST!" He yelled sending a red shockwave towards the violet hedgehog. Scourge was shot back grunting in pain, Tails bravely leaped pulling out his mega man like hand cannon "hey scourge, kiss my two tailed butt!" He taunted shooting Scourge with a powerful ball of energy.

Scourge screamed in pain as he was sent flying towards the panther sisters. "Taste the rage DOUBLE-TWISTING FURY!" They shouted in unison jumping and twisting in a spiral of green hitting Scourge right in the middle of his back. He grunted as he hit the asphalt road flat on his stomach.

He struggled to get up but was caught off guard when Edward landed a powerful kick to his jaw sending him flying once again. "You ready Ames?!" He asked running after the tumbling purple hedgehog "yes dear I was born ready." She answered immediately Edward sped forward and did an amazing back flip kick just as Scourge was about to hit the ground.

He shrieked in pain as he flew up high above them. Edward suddenly appeared above him and hit him hard in his open stomach with a powerful heel kick. Scourge screamed in pain and shock falling fast from the sky. Ames readied herself concentrating all her strength into one powerful blow. She landed a knee to Scourge's side one rib caving in from impact.

Scourge screamed in agony but was cut short when Silver used his telekinesis to slam him onto the ground and throw him "Blaze heads up!" He shouted alerting the purple cat. Blaze smirked and formed a fire ball "If you can't take the heat." She said blast ready "get out of the kitchen!" She yelled throwing her fire ball, it hit him. Scourge screamed in pain as his jacket caught fire and started to burn his fur and pink skin underneath.

"Time for a pounding." Knuckles said aiming a hard punch with his knuckles to Scourge's soft cheek. Scourge tumbled across the ground his lip and cheek now bleeding from the punch,but it wasn't over just yet as Amy readied herself. "Batter up." She said summoning her hammer and whacking him with it. Scourge tumbled across the road crashing into a building with such force that the roof collapsed and buried him in debris.

"Ha and he calls us weaklings." Naela said folding her arms "yeah we sure showed him." Tails said smiling with joy. Sonic edged closer to the pile sensing something wrong. With out warning Scourge burst from the pile with an angry roar. The veins glowed a dark black and his body was surrounded in a weird black aura.

"You really thought you won didn't you?" He asked all his wounds and scratches quickly closing. Sonic stared in shock "well then I believe it is my turn." Scourge said And faster than ever he appeared in front of Amy. "You know that hammer of yours is really annoying!" Scourge said back handing Amy into a building. "Amy!"Sonic screamed. Scourge laughed as he then appeared in front of the sisters.

Naela quickly readied her self and attacked, but Scourge dodged them all. "You call his fury?" Scourge taunted. Remona growled and jumped in attacking Scourge from the other side. Scourge just dodged them laughing like a maniac. After ducking under a punch from Naela, Scourge leaped up and landed a knee to her stomach making her shoot backwards and grind into the asphalt slamming her back against an up turned stone.

"Naela why you..." Remona couldn't finish her sentence. She gasped as Scourge put his hand directly in front of her face. Scourge smirked and chuckled as he blasted Remona with a chaos beam. She went streaking across the sky, bouncing off a lamp pole and hitting the ground with a thud. She tried once to rise but failed laying back down on the asphalt unconscious.

Scourge made quick progress with the others grabbing Tails last by the throat. "Tails NO!" Sonic yelled and tried to Sprint towards him, but Scourge only laughed and blasted him back. "Sonic HELP!" Tails screamed struggling to release the choke hold on his neck. "Your really pathetic a few moments ago you were telling me to kiss your ass, now your begging for your half brother to help." Scourge insulted. Tails held his ears down in fear "well you can just say good bye." Scourge said dropping the fox and kicking him in his stomach just before he hit the ground.

Tails hit a wall with a hard thud and stayed there stuck in a fox shape hole. "TAILS!" Sonic shouted picking himself up from the rubble "that's it your gonna die now you twisted son of a." Scourge appeared right in front of Sonic catching off guard. "Oh sorry I can't here you over your screams!" Scourge said hitting Sonic hard in his chest with an elbow.

Sonic screamed in pain feeling some ribs cracking. He tried to back away from the crazed hedgehog, but Scourge then appeared behind him and grabbed his tail. "Need a lift?" Scourge taunted taking to the sky pulling Sonic with him. Sonic immediately began to struggle kicking and flailing his claws trying his best to escape.

Scourge laughed at his futile attempts . "Brace yourself." Scourge said and started swinging Sonic by his tail making him slam into boulder sized up turned asphalt. Sonic grunted as he hit one exceptionally hard. Scourge laughed and with a hard swing threw Sonic.

He slammed his back on a wall and fell to the ground. Sonic struggled to get up holding his shoulder in pain. He was unprepared, however, when Scourge came at him faster then ever and sent him tumbling on the road. He slowly pick himself now holding his stomach where Scourge had landed a particularly hard kick and punch.

Scourge kept coming after the blue hedgehog becoming more and more agitated every time he slowly got back up. Scourge growled as he kicked Sonic who was just getting up making him bounce on his back and flip over on his stomach. "I've been taking it easy on you blue but no more!" Scourge yelled seeing Sonic struggle to get up once again "now you will no PAIN!"

With a shrill war cry Scourge came at Sonic again. Sonic quickly aimed a punch but was taken aback when Sourge grabbed his fist. The violet hedgehog pulled Sonic's arm making him lurch forward and performed a hard blow to Sonic's vulnerable side. Sonic screamed in pain as Scourge continued this action repeatedly hitting him in the side on the same exact spot.

Scourge laughed at the blue hedgehogs agony and kicked the back of his leg making Sonic buckle and kneel. Scourge then twisted Sonic's arm in back of him and pinned it in an uncomfortable position. Sonic squirmed and wiggled trying to brake free but was only rewarded another swift punch to the same side causing him to help in pain.

Scourge wrapped his other arm around Sonic's neck and hoisted him up making sure his elbow was in the correct spot to suffocate his victim. Sonic squirmed and jerked his air way starting to become blocked, he started to panick this reminded him to much of when he was drowning under the waterfall at Angel Island. Without thinking, Sonic lashed out making his tail whip wildly around and catch Scourge right in the eye.

He screamed in pain and dropped a gasping Sonic to the floor holding his bleeding eye. Slowly he took his hand away and growled. His vision in his left eye was tinged in dark red and he couldn't identify some objects. Scourge growled and closed his one eye looking around with his right.

"You're gonna pay for that you little SHIT!" Scourge screamed and kicked Sonic hard in his side catching the poor blue hedgehog off guard. He went crashing into a ruined building quickly becoming buried in burned wood and ash. Scourge scowled for a little watching the pile then turned away satisfied. "Finally now nothing can stand in my way and I will rule the universe!" Scourge yelled in triumph flying higher in the air laughing,but once again he was wrong.

The pile shifted as glowing fist thrust its way to the top. With a loud roar Sonic burst from the pile his body glowing from the white veins that wrapped him. "You messed with the wrong hedgehog." Sonic said violet eyes staring up angrily at Scourge. Scourge stared in shock as Sonic shot forward and knocked him out of the sky with a powerful kick to the back. He slammed face first into the road cracking the asphalt on impact.

He struggled to get up, but only screamed in agony when Sonic dropped onto his back with such force that he slammed back to the ground. Sonic snarled and sank his teeth in Scourge's scruff "hey hands off owww that hurts!" Scourge said squirming in his fangs ,but Sonic only clenched harder drawing blood. Scourge shrieked in pain his neck becoming a bloody mess. He growled in annoyance and kicked back satisfied as he felt the soft flesh of Sonic's stomach.

The blue hedgehog dropped Scourge groaning in pain, but he quickly recovered and again tackled Scourge landing a hard scratch to his face. Scourge hissed in pain and kicked him off quickly rising into the air. "Your persistence is annoying." Scourge said aiming a chaos blast at him. Sonic growled growing angrier by the minute. Scourge was caught off guard as Sonic performed his thundering roar and forced him back.

Scourge fought against the the thundering waves trying not to lose control, however, Sonic wouldn't give in either. Scourge stared in astonishment as Sonic's violet pupils were slowly engulfed in a white the same colored aura pouring from them. Sonic stood normal on two legs and rose into the sky growling angrily.

"Great now you have another annoying form" Scourge said folding his arms. Sonic growled at the comment and attacked catching Scourge off guard with his light speed. The two fought greatly every attack causing a shockwave, until finally Sonic kicked as hard as he could hitting Scourge in the face. He went crashing into the same wall where tails was and paired there his purple fur fading back to green.

Sonic landed a few feet away eyes returning to there green color and veins disappearing back into his symbol. He walked towards a wounded Scourge breathing heavily and symbol flickering. "But how?" Scourge asked wheezing "I took all your power even your chaos energy how is it that you keep coming back?" Sonic stopped right in front of him and looked right into the blue eyes of the green hedgehog.

"Taking another person's power may make you happy Scourge" Sonic explained "but it won't make you stronger unless it's your own." Sonic keeled down and touched the black symbol on Scourge's stomach. It glowed and changed white as it crawled up Sonic's arm and down to his symbol. It grew larger and sprouted three layers of petals as it pulsed white with his heart no longer flickering.

"And you know what Scourge?" Sonic asked making the green hedgehog look at him "I think you can get stronger by just being yourself." Sonic said pulling Scourge's famous red sunglasses from his quills,placed them on his head, and walked away without another word. Scourge winced as he sat up staring after the blue hedgehog as he helped his friends.

Scourge took the glasses of his head and looked at them pondering Sonic's words. Could he really get stronger by just being plain old taunting Scourge? If Sonic said so then maybe he could right? Scourge sighed and got up brushing dust of his torn leather jacket and placed the glasses back on his head.

He turned once more to look back at Sonic as they were slowly walking away out of sight. "See you later blue." He said lightly and resumed his walking as the others disappeared behind him.

 **Sunstar789:well how was that for action**

 **Sonic: so awesome I think I'm gonna cry**

 **Shadow: Please don't**

 **Scourge: did I just have a change of heart**

 **Amy: you shut it**

 **Scourge: okay**

 **Silver: well see you in the next story**

 **Blaze: that's right there's one more story to the Sonic the Predator trilogy**

 **Sunstar789: I hope you've been paying attention to the characters there was one that's the key in the next story**

 **Tails: well see you guys soon**

 **Knuckles: remember to review**

 **Edward: favorite**

 **Ames: and follow**

 **Everyone: have a wonderful day**


End file.
